After All This Time
by Nymphadora-Tonks-Lupin
Summary: basicly Hatori has a sister and he put's her into a all girls school and she blames Hatori and Shigure now 8 years later she comes back into there lives rean to find out what happens discontinued due to lack of ideas
1. Chapter 1

Titus: Hello I am here with a new fic

Driger: Oh what is it about and who's in it?

Titus: Oh some Fruits Basket characters

Driger: What no Tala in it

Titus: No I have found a love with Fruits Basket, I still like Beyblade but I think it is time to write something else

Shigure: You said something about writing can I help I am a Novelist you know 

Hatori: Don't get him started

Shigure: Writing time, Writing time, all for me

Titus: Ignores Shigure I don't own Fruits Basket although I wish I did so don't sue, I am just borrowing them and all the unrecognizable characters belong to me and must not be stolen. I also don't own the poem that is mentioned in the first chapter

A/N: This fic is about a girl who is in the Sohma family and was born under the year off the horse and is in love with Shigure and is Hatori's younger sister. Okies I don't know if there is a Horse in the Manga as I have only read the first one, so this is mainly based the anime.

After All This Time

"My father and I keeping perfect time. Now can anyone tell me what Daniel O'Rourke meant when he wrote that?" asked the tall black haired woman

"Yuki Sohma how about you" said the woman as she pointed to a young man with black hair

"I think it is about how the poet feels about the time that he and his father spent together fixing clocks and watches and how he realizes that his father they have tighter is precious" said Yuki

"Excellent Mr. Sohma now for your homework I want you too re read clock work and write an essay about what you think clockwork is about and what you think the poem is about " said the woman as the bell went

The woman's name is Kisara Kino and she was an English teacher at Kaiwaia High school. She had long black hair which was tied up in a pony tail, her eyes where green and she was twenty-five and she had been teaching for two short years and just got transferred to the new school that she was working at.

"Miss Kino?" said Yuki

"Yes oh it's you Yuki, What do you want?" asked Kisara

"Oh I was wondering if you know someone called Hatori Sohma, it's just that you look a lot like him?" asked Yuki

"No I don't "said Kisara

"My, my, our young Yuki flirting with the teachers again I see," said a voice behind Kisara

That voice, I would recognise it anywhere

"Shigure you pervert, I am not like you " said Yuki 

Maybe he won't recognise me  
"Young Mr. Yuki was just asking me a question about the course work" said Kisara as she truned around " Please excuse me I have to leave"

Kisara walked out the door and went to the teacher's lounge.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Yuki

"Your brother asked me to meet you from school to take you to his shop, he wants you to have tea with him. Who was that woman she looked so familiar?" said Shigure changing the subject

"Oh that's just the new English teacher, Miss Kino. Why?" said Yuki

"Oh nothing, just that she looks a lot like Hatori's sister Kisara," said Shigure

"Well I think that is what her name is, it might be her" said Yuki

Later Shigure called Hatori

"Hatori, you know how you sent Kisara to that all girls school when she was sixteen, She never got in contact with you after that did she?" asked Shigure

"No she never, what about it?" asked Hatori angrily

"I think she works in the school that Yuki goes to, well she said it wasn't her but I know it was her " said Shigure

"What was her name?" asked Hatori

"Yuki said her name was Miss Kino," replied Shigure

"Mothers Maiden name" Hatori whispered

"What did you say?" asked Shigure

"Nothing, I will go to the school tomorrow and talk to her" said Hatori

Flashback

"We have a new student joining us this year," said the head Master" Kisara Sohma is there anything you want to say"

"My name is Kisara and I don't want to be at this school but my stupid asshole of a brother made me come to an all girls school because he didn't trust me, " said Kisara

"Ok well I hope you like it here " said the head Master Shocked

End Flashback

The next day Kisara was sitting in the teacher's lounge talking to a fellow college about a pupil and how she was worried about his grade falling, when there was a knock on the door. Kisara looked and saw it was Hatori, She didn't know what to do.

I see that Shigure still can't keep his mouth shut, I know I will go out the other door

She walked along the corridor and got the classroom door when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Shit

"Kisara look at me," said Hatori

"Mr. Sohma could you kindly please get your hand off me I have to go teach" said Kisara coolie

"You can't keep running away you're still a Sohma," said Hatori

Kisara stormed up the corridor to get the head master and get Hatori banned form being allowed to enter when she walked into a teacher. Who happened to be male! There was a puff off smoke and when the smoke cleared standing there was a chestnut brown horse. A few seconds later she transformed back and put on her clothes and walked out of the school.

Hatori followed her

"Ok what the hell happened, why did that teacher freak out when you transformed?" asked Hatori

"All the teachers in the school know about the Zodiac curse" she replied as she continued to walk on

"Why? You know that Akio, forbid the family secret being known to people who aren't in the Sohma family" said Hatori

"Well I am not going to let my career fall Just because a snot faced nineteen year old said so, even if the is the Head of the Sohma house" said Kisara

Suddenly Kisara fell to the ground, Hatori lifted her up and put her in his car and took her to Shigure's house, as it was nearer than the Sohma House. He checked her temperature and found she had a fever. Kisara woke up but as soon as she opened her mouth to argue with Hatori she fell silent and fell asleep.

Titus: Yeah

Shigure: You finished with out me

Driger: Well yea u would take ages to even hand in your own work to your editors

Random Person who Publishes Shigure's work: There you are , Why oh , Why have you not completed your work for your deadline

Shigure: Ahhh

Titus: Laughs Please Read and Review peoples Read and Review ; D


	2. Chapter 2

Titus:(looks at review) wow some one actually reviewed

Driger: That doesn't count you know the person

Titus: So He didn't have to review you know

Driger: Well are you going to thank him then?

Titus: Thankies Sick of not living to stay alive for your review it was the first one; D

Shigure: Have I missed anything?

Titus: No (Slight Moment of insanity) I Luff you Shigure (Huggles Shigure)

Shigure: Poof

Titus:

A/N Anyways this is the second chapter and as I said before I don't own and if I did you honestly think Tohru would be living with Shigure (God I Hate Her) and Hatori would have not be hurt by Akito

Quotes of the day: "if u can't beat them, Run for your life" Joey Wheeler

"At least it's shiny" Joey Wheeler

The next morning Kisara woke to fine Hatori asleep on the chair next to the bed she was sleeping in. She got up and walked out the room and walked into Shigure.

"Shigure you dumb dog, get outta my way," said Kisara

"No way are you running away from me again, now go back to bed," said Shigure

"I have to go to work," said Kisara

"I called the school and you have to stay here Akito's orders," said Shigure

"Fuck him and fuck his orders," said Kisara

"It's that or going to stay with Akito on the main house," said Shigure

Kisara went back to the room and went to sleep.

I will have to go when everyone is away

Later when she woke up again she saw that Hatori was away so she got up an went to have a look around the house, she went and had a shower and found a clean kimono that belonged to Shigure I'm sure he won't mind, Then she went and made a cup of tea.

"Miss Kino, Your awake" said Yuki

"Kisara, Oh there you are" said Shigure

"Now that you are here, this is my sister Kisara" said Hatori

"Your Hatori's sister" said Tohru

"Unfortunately" said Kisara

"What's that suppose to mean," said Hatori

"What do you think?" said Kisara

"Your still mad at me I know, but maybe we can get to know on another?" asked Hatori

"You abandoned me when I needed you the most" said Kisara as she walked out the door

"Maybe I should go after her," said Hatori

"Leave her I will go and see if she I ok, she is kind of pissed at you" said Shigure

Kisara walked off and before she realized it she was at the tree where when she was younger she sat whenever she was upset or angry, it was her place to be alone.

Why does Hatori affect me so much, I don't need him, and as for Shigure well, he's just a pervert and I can do so much better then him

"You ok?" asked Shigure

"Piss off" said Kisara

"You know I still love you," said Shigure

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kisara confused

"You blame me for letting Hatori put you in to an all girls school after we graduated, but what you don't know is that I tried to stop him and I love you always have and always will, Hatori does to" said Shigure

"Stop talking shit Shigure, Fine I will come back but only because it's kinda lonely with out other people who know what it is like to be a Sohma" said Kisara

"Kissy we will always understand" said Shigure

"Stop it," said Kisara Blushing

"Stop what?" said Shigure

"Stop calling me Kissy, I am not a child anymore" said Kisara

"Your still Hatori's younger sister" said Shigure

"Yeah but only by two years and I act way more mature that you and him put together" said Kisara

"What about me? " said Hatori

"What are you doing here?" asked Kisara

"I came to see if you where alright and to tell Shigure that Ayame is here" said Hatori

"Yeah Aya is here " said Kisara as he ran past Hatori and ran to the house

Hatori and Shigure walked back to the house and then all they could hear was Ayame screaming then a crash, they ran into the house and found Kisara sitting on top of Ayame.  
"Kisara get off him, what happened?" asked Hatori

"Kisara jumped into my arms and when I told her to get off me she chased me and then I fell so she sat on me demanding a hug" said Ayame

"He called me a crazy Bitch from hell and wouldn't give me a hug" wined Kisara

"Please behave your self you are beginning to act like Momiji" said Hatori

"I am glad that your are back, Kisara but I would appreciate if you didn't tackle me to the ground just to get a hug" said Ayame

"Shigure will give me hug, won't you Shigure" said Kisara

"Sure" he said as he hugged her

"Tori, I have to go home to get some things , can I borrow your car?" asked Kisara

"You promise your coming back again and you won't run away again, " said Hatori

"Yes I promise, gez what are you my mother" said Kisara

"Kisara, Don't you get smart with me, Here" said Hatori as he gave here his keys

Titus: Read and Review peoples and I make the chapters longer

Driger: Oh and cookies

Titus: What about cookies

Driger: You will give cookies to your reviewers

Titus: Yeah and I will give cookies to my reviewers, so if you like this fic and like cookies then review


	3. Chapter 3

Titus: Well another chapter.

Driger: Well now you will be able to write more

Titus: Why?

Driger: Cuz you have no more exams

Titus: Oh yeah now I am a senior

Shigure: You're a high school girl

Titus: Get away from me you perv

Shigure: High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls

A/N: As I have said before I do not own the fruits basket characters, just borrowing them for my fic Or the lyrics of the songs that I am using, tho I love them to bits, but they belong to Simple Plan and Bif Naked, I do own very stripy socks though so don't sue cuz I don't have any money and I don't want to part with my socks

After all this Time Chapter Three

Kisara went out to the car and drove home and went to her bedroom Sorry Hari, but I have to do this she put make-up on and got dressed and grabbed her guitar and walked out off her apartment and locked the door. She drove to the club and met her band mates.

"Hey where you, you missed practice" said a tall girl with long blond hair

"Oh, just got held up at the school yesterday Frankie, so what songs are we performing to night then?" asked Kisara

"Emmmmmmmmmm, Willow what songs are we playing the night?" Frankie asked the shorter girl with Pink hair who was tuning her guitar.

"I'd do anything and The World is over, " replied Willow not even looking up

Back at Shigure's House

"How long does it take to get a few things?" asked Shigure

"I was thinking that my self, it's been an hour already" replied Hatori looking up from the book he was reading

"Look what I found in Miss Kino's pockets when I went to empty them to put her clothes in the was" said Tohru

Hatori took the piece of paper it, had a name of a bar and an address on it.

" I am guessing that is where she is then," said Shigure as he looked over Hatori's shoulder and read what was on the piece of paper.

"Ohh I like that place it sells great sushi" said Ayame

"Aya did you bring your car?" asked Hatori

"Yeah it is parked out front, Why?" said Ayame

"Because I think it is time I paid my little sister a visit," replied Hatori

Back at the club

"Lets give it up for The Noodles" said the club manager

Kisara walked up to the middle of the stage and Frankie, went to her drums and Willow stood at Kisara's right with her guitar and on her left was Reiko who played the bass.

"The first song we will be playing is our new song called The World is Over I hope you like it" said Kisara as she started to play her guitar and started to sing softly in a husky voice.

I saw a girl just the other day.  
With a pink umbrella in the pouring rain.  
Make up running all down her face.  
Tears in the rain are such a waste.

She said; "The world is over"  
I can't believe its true.  
How can it all be over when I am not over you?

They say it's over. What am I gonna do?  
I'm not ready to get over you.

Staring at the ceiling, laying in bed.  
Heard it on the radio, the D.J. said.  
"Stars are falling from the sky."  
Well don't get stardust in your eye!

He said; "The world is over".  
I can't believe it's true.  
How can it all be over when I am not over you?

They say it's over. What am I gonna do?  
I'm not ready to get over you.  
I'm not ready to get over you.  
I'm not ready to get over you.

They say the world is over

I can't believe it's true

How can it all be over when I am not over you?

I saw a girl just the other day.  
With a pink umbrella in the pouring rain.  
Make up running all down her face.  
Tears in the rain are such a waste.

She said; "The world is over"  
I can't believe its true.  
How can it all be over when I am not over you?

They say it's over. What am I gonna do?  
I'm not ready to get over you.

They say the world is over

I can't believe it's true

How can it all be over when I am not over you?

They say the world is over

I can't believe it's true

How can it all be over when I am not over you?

The crowed cheered and at that moment Hatori, Shigure and Ayame walked in the bar.  
"Hey isn't that Kisara?" asked Shigure

"Yeah, that is" said Ayame

"Why the hell is she up there?" asked Hatori

"I am guessing she is in that band," said Shigure

"The next song we are going to perform is I'd do anything," said Kisara

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
And I'd do anything for youI'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know   
I won't forget you

"Thanks and good night" shouted Kisara and all her band mates as they left the stage and went to the changing room

"So how did you think it went?" asked Willow

"I guess it went kinda well as we where never booed and people actually listened " said Frankie

"Yeah and we rocked didn't we " said Reiko

"Yup we did," said Kisara

There was a knock on the door and when the girls answered it the manager of the club was there.

"Girls there is three men out side saying the would like to meet the band, is it ok if I let them come in to meet you?" he asked

"Yeah sure, we just need to get changed, tell them to come in about ten minutes" said Kisara

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kisara was still changing and Frankie opened the door.

"So you are the fans who wanted to meet us, " she said as she opened the door

"Well not so much as the band but more to meet Kisara" said Hatori

F--k they found me

"Hatori what are you doing here?" asked Kisara

"Well you said that you where going to be about twenty minutes and we waited a hour and you never came back so we came looking for you, you know if you don't want to be found you really should empty your pockets" replied Hatori

"You shouldn't even have been in my pockets," yelled Kisara

"Ok, I don't want to interrupt but who the hell is that and why are you arguing with him about going through your pockets?" asked Willow suddenly

"This is my older brother and I like to have privacy," said Kisara

"Since when did you have an older brother and why didn't you tell me about him?" asked Reiko

"Cuz I fell out with him and lost contact with him and because I don't want you for a sister in law" said Kisara laughing

"I didn't know you could sing," said Shigure

"Oh Gure you don't know a lot of what I can do" replied Kisara winking

"Oh great there is another pervert here" said Ayame

"Ewwwwwwwww you totally got me all wrong I am not a pervert" replied Kisara

"You're the pervert, " replied Ayame  
"I am not" replied Kisara

"Are too" replied Ayame

"Gure, Tori, tell Aya I am not a pervert" wined Kisara

"But you are" was Hatori and Shigure's reply

"Your mean" Kisara said

"If you don't mind lovely ladies I have to drag Kisara away " said Shigure

"What makes you think I am going home?" asked Kisara

"Cuz you have work tomorrow " said Shigure

"Don't tomorrow is Saturday and I want to go have a drink" said Kisara

"You will come home now, " said Hatori

"Since when where you my mom?" asked Kisara

"I am your older brother, " said Hatori

"I am twenty-five I no longer live under your rule I am old enough to do what I want to now and I am going out with my band mates to have to few drinks" said Kisara

"But you are still ill and you are coming home with me now, first we will go get some off your stuff and then we will go back and that is final" said Hatori

"I think you should go home, " said Reiko

"Your only agreeing with him cuz you think he is hot," said Kisara

Shigure picked Kisara up and walked out off the room with her on his shoulders  
"Let go off me " Kisara

Shigure just ignored her and put her in the car and locked the door, he gave Hatori the keys to his car and Hatori and Ayame drove back to Shigure's house. When they got back Kisara started to yell at Shigure and Hatori

"Why did you go and ruin my fun I hate you" said Kisara

"Your suppose to be a responsible adult " replied Hatori

" I am not even going to start, I am going to bed" said Kisara

"You will stand there and listen to what I have to say," said Hatori

The horse of the Sohma family stared at her brother and cousins.

"Why do you always get on my back, I hate you and tomorrow I am going home so enough said, " she said as she went in to the room she was sleeping in.

Titus: Woo Hooo starts to jump up and down

Driger: Why are you so happy, you can't watch Fruits Basket any more

Titus: Oh Yeah   
Shigure: Oh it's the High school girl

Titus: Glares at Shigure it's your fault I can't watch Hatori any more

Shigure: and you blame me cuz?

Driger: Cuz you're the perverted freak that you are and you are obsessed with high school girls

Hatori: It's a good thing that you got banned

Titus: Why oh why do you not love me, I have nothing but been loving towards you

Hatori: Ignores Titus please review


End file.
